Like lightning
by babeitscoldoutside
Summary: Kurt is afraid of thunderstorms. And Blaine had no idea just how bad it gets.


„Kurt what's wrong?"

„What was that?"

„It's just the wind."

Blaine raised his head as he hit the pause button on his laptop and looked over at his boyfriend who was sitting next to him, not looking at the laptop at all. They had spent the last hour or so watching When Harry met Sally on his laptop because they decided they needed to watch that movie now that they did get together after all.

They had forgotten the time and it had gotten late, so when Kurt had called his dad to say sorry, he was going to come home now, he had told him to stay were he was, falling asleep while driving shouldn't be on his agenda today.

And that is why they were now seated on Blaine's bed in his dorm room in Dalton, both in a pair of pyjamas, Kurt's a little short on him as he was wearing one of Blaine's and the boy just simply was short.

Now, the sky had darkened even more, though the sun had set a while ago and was grumbling quietly. The raindrops were drumming against the window and Blaine found the overall situation very cosy and comfortable. But from the look Kurt had, he didn't agree with that at all. He was just pressed against the wall, his arms slung around his knees and a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Kurt," Blaine said again and decided to close the laptop and put it over to the nightstand. "Look at me. What's wrong?" he asked gently and scooted a little closer, sitting cross legged in front of his boyfriend. When he didn't react, he reached out and took one of his hands.

Finally, Kurt's eyes seemed to come back to reality and he looked down at his hand before meeting the hazel eyes in front of him. "I'm scared." He admitted quietly and looked down again.

"Of what?" Blaine asked and squeezed the hand he was holding. Brushing his thumb over his knuckles, he ducked his head, trying to get a look at his face. "It's only a little thunderstorm, don't worry." He smiled gently, trying to lighten up the mood.

At that, Kurt's head lifted in the blink of an eye. "Just a little thunderstorm? Are you kidding me? Do you know what can happen in a thunderstorm? It's dangerous, Blaine! And it's certainly not little." He snapped.

Blaine raised his free hand in surrender, his eyebrows raised. What was going on all the sudden? A minute ago they had happily watched a movie and now he was snapping at him because it was raining. "Calm down, Kurt."

"I will not calm down, Blaine! Stop telling me what to do!" he exclaimed, pulled his hand out of his hold and backed away, trying to put some distance between him and his boyfriend. That was when Blaine realized he was shaking slightly.

"Kurt, what's going on here?" he asked quietly and edged closer again which caused Kurt to press against the wall even more. "I told you, I'm scared. But you obviously think it's ridiculous." He muttered and Blaine could hear how upset he was. And he was still shaking.

So he manoeuvred himself over until he was leaning against the wall next to him and could wrap one arm around his shoulders. Though Kurt tried to escape, Blaine held him in place. "I don't think it's ridiculous. I just didn't think it was that bad. Now come here," he soothed and pulled at his shoulder until Kurt gave in and sank against Blaine's, resting his head on it.

"I- I'm scared the school will get hit by lightening." He whispered into his neck and Blaine brought his free arm up to fully hug him, kissing the top of his head. "It won't, I promise. We're safe."

And just with those words, the lightning kicked in. Kurt flinched and pressed closer to Blaine who instantly reacted, shifting and effectively pulling him into his lap. "Shh, don't worry, darling. It'll be alright." He promised as he buried his face into Kurt's smooth hair, loving the scent of him mixed with his shampoo.

"What if it won't, Blaine? What if-" he was cut off by the thunder following and jerked hard against his boyfriend's chest, whimpering into the material of his shirt. This was when Blaine noticed the trembling of his shoulders had a different reason now. Kurt was crying.

So he tugged him even closer and soothingly stroked his hair back, rocking him softly. "I'm right here, nothing will happen to you. Or either of us for that matter, okay?" he soothed, one hand rubbing over his back. Kurt didn't bother to answer, but kept crying into his chest.

When another thunderclap came, very close, right outside now, Kurt shrieked and jumped on Blaine's lap, jerking back and staring at his wide-eyed. "Blaine, that's not good. We are gonna – I can't – What if-" he stuttered, getting more and more panicked with every word.

By the end he was fighting for air, his eyes even wider as he realized he wasn't getting enough breath. "Blaine!" he chocked out, his voice strangled.

Blaine's eyes were equally wide and he tried to decide whether to run seek help or stay with his panicking boyfriend. He chose the latter. "Kurt, Kurt. Look at me, baby. Just at me." He cupped his face with two hands and forced him to lock eyes with him.

When he did, he nodded slowly. "Okay, now breathe. Just breathe." He said calmly, inhaling deeply himself until Kurt did the same. Releasing his hold on his face with one hand, he gently wiped the tears from Kurt's face and finally leaned in to kiss away any remaining ones. When he was coming down again, Blaine smiled and sifted, pushing the covers down.

"Now, come on, we should go to bed." He suggested and wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him along and urge him to lie down. When he did, Blaine slid under the sheets next to him and pulled them up over the two of them again. He turned off the light on the nightstand table before turning back to Kurt.

He had his back towards him and was still shaking, so he wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed up to him from head to tow, kissing his shoulder fondly. Tonight, he was going to be the little spoon, that much was sure.

"Kurt, we'll be alright. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise I gave you?" he asked and even though Kurt was still not really in the state of answering properly, he shook his head. "No."

"See, so this is me promising that nothing will happen." He smiled and finally, Kurt turned in his arms, facing him while he cuddled up against his chest. He had a nice chest, so warm and cosy. It made him feel at home and safe. Something that he doubted he could feel while a thunderstorm was going on outside.

"Blaine?" he eventually asked quietly.

"Yeah?"  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too." Blaine answered without hesitation and he could basically feel Kurt smile against his shirt.

He kissed his hair one last time before tugging his head under his chin. He pondered for a second before nodding slightly. So he started to quietly hum _Teenage Dream_.

Kurt froze for a moment, but when he realized what Blaine was doing he instantly relaxed and sighed contently.

And when the next thunderclap set in, Kurt didn't even hear it because he was half asleep already, but Blaine was still humming to him.


End file.
